Pewdiepie one-shots
by Insanity666
Summary: Basically a bunch of one-shots of Pewdie and his Amnesia Buddies! (plus Cry). Everything from PewdieXStephano to PiggehXJeniffer. Want to see a pairing? I take requests! :3 (No OCs please!) Warning: Don't read if you dislike any of the following; Yaoi (there will be some), Pewdiepie, Cry, and fluff. Rated T for future language and implications (Mostly from Piggeh) Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Made this at 2 AM after I had a dream about it. I hope you guys enjoy this story and if you would like to request a paring or just review I would very much appreciate it. Characters humanized. WARNING: YAOI AND FEELS. Thanks for reading luvvies~**

Even through the thick stones of the Brennenburg castle, Pewdie could clearly hear the rumble of thunder outside. Filling his lantern with all the oil he had, he set out for the dark, seemingly endless corridors of the labyrinth-like castle as usual. "Okay...first find Stephano." The Swede mumbled to himself. He came to a door that was unlocked and pulled it open. "Stephano? Are you in here?" He asked quietly. He held his lantern as far out as he could to get a better illumination of the room to look around. No reply from his trusty companion. "Stephano!" He called out louder than he had originally intended. He gave up after that call went unanswered. He walked out of the room and turned left, expecting more dark corridor. Instead, he ran into something much more pleasant, or rather, someone. "Ah! Pewdie! H-hello there!" Said a familiar and somewhat childish voice. "Mr. Chair?!" Exclaimed Pewdie, surprised. Why was he roaming around? He should be in chairmode, this place was teeming with monsters, especially Bros. "Are you nuts?! The Bro is out there!" A long ramble of nervous "I'm sorry!" and this and that followed his outburst. Pewdie tuned it out, and next thing he knew Mr. Chair was gone. He payed no mind to it, the chair had a habit of random, unintended teleportation. He continued on, wandering the halls until he grow tired. A conveniently placed mattress lay in the open room he was directly in front of. 'May I'll just nap for a while...' He thought as he put the lantern down and flopped onto the mattress.

The sleeping gamer was soon awakened by shuffling feet and a sound he knew all too well; The groan/growl of a Bro. And he was close, VERY close. He choked back a scream and quickly shut the door to the room he was in. He hoped the bro didn't feel like taking a nap. He turned off the lantern and crouched into the darkest corner of the room he could find and waited for the Bro to pass on by. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. ... Silence. Pewdie sighed in relief and reopened the door. He didn't dare to turn on the lantern, for fear that the Bro will notice.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Pewdie was sure it was safe and called out for Stephano again. This time, he heard a faint, French-accented reply. "Pewdie! Over here!" Pewdie was overcome with joy, forgetting his fear for a second. "Stephano! Where are ya? I'm coming!" He called out to his gold-clad friend.

It didn't take long for Pewdie to find Stephano. He was impossible to miss, especially when he glinted in the light of the lantern. The golden statue was leaning against the cold stone wall, arms folded across his chest and eyes closed, completely relaxed. Having been here for God knows how long, he had gotten used to the creepy atmosphere. 'Yes, I found Stephano! ...And man, does he look sexy!' Thought the gamer. Wait, what? Did he just think Stephano was sexy? No way, he wasn't homo! Even so, he couldn't help but stare at the gold man, taking in his form. It seemed he was staring a little too long, though, for Stephano had opened his eyes and shot him a half glaring-half questioning look. He felt his face heat up. "Ah, I'm glad I found you Stephano!" He said lamely, as if it somehow excused his awkward oops-I-got-caught-staring moment. Why was his heart beating so rapidly? It wasn't because he was trapped in a castle that was creepy as hell. Just hearing himself say Stephano's name made his heart do somersaults.

"I see." The statue replied emotionless, but then added "Are you just going to stand there and stare or are we gonna get going?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh! Um, yeah. Let's go!" Pewdie replied quickly. A blush crept it's way onto his face again. He gestured the hall. "L-lead the way Stephano." He laughed nervously. Stephano said nothing, he merely nodded and walked expecting Pewdie to follow him. Pewdie stayed close behind, admiring the way his golden friend seemed to slide instead of walk... 'and that ASS!' He thought. Oh god! Now he was sounding like Piggeh!

"This way Pewdie!" Stephano said as he made an unsuspected turn near a locked door. He looked over his shoulder only to see that Pewdie wasn't listening to him at all. "Pewdie!" He snapped at him. Nothing. "Felix!" He shouted, hoping his real name would snap him out of his daydream. Pewdie returned to reality when he heard Stephano say his name and blushed like a madman. The way it sounded when he said his name with that beautiful French accent... It made Pewdie's heart skip a beat. "Huh?! I'm sorry! I kind of spaced out!" What was wrong with him? He wasn't himself today, especially around Stephano. The statue groaned and grabbed Pewdie by the wrist. "We're going this way." He pulled the gamer along. Pewdie had expected Stephano's hands to be, well, statue-ish, rough, cold, etc. but instead they were warm and soft. He touch was quiet comforting. They were halfway down the new corridor when they heard it; the sound of an approaching Bro.

Pewdie shrieked as fear filled him. He was in the hall with Stephano, no where to hide, and if they ran the bro would surely catch up. Another soft hand covered his mouth. "Shhhh..." Next thing he knew, Stephano had pulled him close, very, very, close as he flattened himself against the wall. When he noticed this, he blushed. Stephano glanced at him and felt the sudden urge to flip them around so he was pinning Pewdie against the wall and kiss him. 'God, he is so cute... To hell with the bro!' He thought as images of this fantasy flooded his mind. Then he realized how highly inappropriate these thoughts were and pushed them away. If they were still, the Bro wouldn't take notice. Fortunately, it just walked on past the two. Thank god!

Stephano felt something wet on his shirt and looked down. Was he...? No way. He was crying! Pewdie was clutching the gold thread of Stephano's shirt tightly with both hands and dropped the lantern. He couldn't stop himself, so he just cried. Stephano removed his hand from his friend's mouth and clearly heard the sobs. It was heartbreaking, seeing his friend like this. "Pewdie...? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Pewdie never broke down like this before, not even when the Bro nearly severed his arm from his shoulder with a swipe of it's claw. "Th-the Bro... S-S-Scares me..." The crying man choked out. 'He's such a child... Crying like this over a Bro! But... why does it break my heart so much?' Stephano thought. "Shhh..." he whispered soothingly into Pewdie's ear. "It's okay now. He's gone now, and he will never be able to hurt you. Not as long as I still stand." By the time he finished his sentence, they had both slid how the wall, Stephano embracing Pewdie in a tight hug as they sat on the cold floor. They stayed that way for a while, Pewdie crying in Stephano's arms...


	2. Chapter 2:PewdieCry Amnesia (request)

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone so long, school and all. But since school is starting to end I'm back and I'll try to write more often. Thanks for the nice reviews (even if there was only 3). This is a request and I'm sorry it's short. Warning: YAOI AND SOME FOUL LANGUAGE. Please review/rate/request if you enjoyed it! **

"Alright Cry, are you ready yet? If I have to wait any longer, I'll leaving without youuu~!" Pewdiepie singsonged as he waiting for his mysterious game partner to join him. He was kidding about leaving without him of course, he loved playing games with Cry. He waited about thirty more seconds, which felt like an eternity to him, before he sat down and rested his head on his knees. _Might as well sit..._ "Dammit, where the hell are you Cry?" he mumbled to himself. He knew he felt sadder than he should, but he didn't want to go alone; Amnesia was fucking terrifying! But when Cry was with him, he felt... safer, calmer. Cry never seemed to be scared, he always made a big joke about anything creepy and even thought he always wears that pokerface mask, Pewdiepie can tell he's smiling.

"I'm right here, friend!" Felix looked up to see a familiar figure with oak brown hair and mask. Cry held out his hand to him, "Let's go." The Swede hesitated for a second but then grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his feet. Although he was already up and needed no further help, he didn't let go of Cry's hand. He enjoyed the feeling of Cry's warm, soft hand... that is, until Cry pulled away.

As they neared the room where the Iron Maiden was, Pewdie started to chicken out and convince Cry to do so as well. Pewdiepie knew they would get hurt if they were to go inside but he was more concerned about Cry than himself. Knowing he'd get hurt and still letting him go inside, what kind of a friend would he be if he left such a thing happen? Apparently, trying to be reasonable adults and talk about it, Pewdie decided to pull on the sleeve of Cry's green sweatshirt like a child and whined. "Come on, Cry! It's not safe in there! We'll get hurt and...and that...that would suck." He finished lamely. He hoped that if he kept pulling and whining Cry would eventually give in, annoyed. However, this was not the case, Cry just kept resisting the pulls, though he did stumble once or twice when Pewide gave his shirt an extra hard tug.

In the end, it was Pewdie who gave in. He knew they weren't going to get anywhere if they didn't go in the room anyhow so, why the fuck not? "Fine, you win Cry. Let's go inside." Felix sighed. Cry gave a masked smirk and walked inside with Felix following suit. Almost as if on cue, the Iron Maiden began to pull itself up along the chains and then slam into the ground, causing it to hadn't expected the force of the shaking to be as great as it was, but he did expect some of it seeing it's a huge hunk of metal. "W-woah!" The masked gamer lost his footing and down he went with a thump. He'd landed on his back, so at least his mask didn't get split in two or anything like that. His body ached from the impact with the cold stone floor. "Ow. Old Alexander should really put some carpeting in here. Much softer landing it would have been." He joked. The Swede was still on his feet since he was used the shaking. "Cry, are you okay?" _Dammit, I knew he would get hurt. I'm so STUPID, why did I let him go?_ The Iron Maiden violently slammed itself on the ground again and Pewide, being too concerned with Cry to focus on his own footing, landed on top of Cry.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean to fall on you." Pewdie apologized nervously. They were in sort of an awkward position, with Pewide having to stay in push-up position with both hands on either side of Cry's head. "No, it's okay..." Cry's mask had shifted just enough to expose his mouth. "It gives me a chance to do this~" Then Cry leaned upwards and pressed his lips against Pewdie's in a soft but passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3:PiggehXMrChair (Part 1)

**Author's Note: I was going through my old documents and I find this little beauty. I spent a couple of days fixing it up and this came out. It's more hurt/comfort than romance but I'm considering writing a second part where things get a little more personal... if you know what I mean ;D Teehee)**

_Silence hung in the air like a coat of thick mist, swirling around the two and embracing them with cold fingers. Not even the mice dared to make a sound as an army of Bros raided the room of Brennenburg where peaceful residents like Mr. Chair were known to live. Everyone hid in the darkest place they could find to escape..._

Mr. Chair sighed and pulled the thin blanket tighter around himself as he sat in front of the fireplace in the castle library. Images, sounds, and feelings from the events of the previous night came back in vivid flashbacks. This happens every five years and given the amount times the poor chair had been though it, he should be used to it, the way Stephano and Piggeh were. But every time the army raided the rooms, he stayed in Chairmode completely terrified. In his very first raid, his "sister," Mrs. Chair was brutally clawed at, thrown around, and beaten right there in front of him. After that, he shied away from people and was alway nervous the army would come again and take his friends. Recalling last night's raid brought him close to tears and he wished he had someone who would comfort him... even someone as obnoxious as Piggeh.

Piggeh laughed as he ran away with Stephano's sword in his hands. That gold statue was always so grouchy and never smiled, so he figured a friendly game of "I have your stuff, catch me if you can!" So far, he didn't hear a cheerful sound come from him at all. Still squealing with laughter, he ran into the library and flung the weapon under a table and pulled the table-cloth down to cover his crimes."Oh man! He is never going to find it this time!" Piggeh cheered to himself, unaware that someone else was in the room with him. "Now, where should I hide?" He spun on his heel and scanned the large book filled room. His gaze fell upon a certain young man huddling by the crackling fireplace. " ..?" Piggeh didn't need to see his friend's face to know something was wrong.

tensed at the sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was from the voice he heard as the other person came running in. Piggeh. Perverted yet sweet Piggeh. "Is everything alright ?" Piggeh leaned down so he was roughly at the same level as his friend. " ...?" Piggeh's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and fulled with concern. The smaller male jerked away from him and mumbled "Please leave, Piggeh..." Piggeh's pink ears perked up at the sad tone in his hoarse voice. 'He must have cried earlier...' Piggeh thought. It hurt to see Mr. Chair like this, it was a heartache unlike any other. Piggeh sat on the floor as well and scooted closer to , practically forcing the smaller one to look at him. They're face were mere inches apart... "P-Piggeh, w-what are you doing...?" The chair stammered nervously, and his eyes were wide with fear. Piggeh mentally slapped himself, 'Of course he's thinking I'm going to rape him or something...'

"Don't be afraid, , I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want you to tell me what's wrong." Piggeh whispered to him in a voice like silk, a soft whisper that calmed him down more with every word spoken. He felt his face grow hot and his heartbeat quicken as his perverted friend leaned in just the tiniest bit. "Please?" looked away from Piggeh's magenta eyes and looked down. It was hard to resist Piggeh when he got like this, so he went ahead and spilled it all.

By the end of his confession, tears were forming in his eyes, glistening in the light of the fire. Piggeh pulled his friend into a tight hug. hesitantly returned the embrace. It felt nice to have Piggeh hug him. Up until now, he was unsure about his feelings for Piggeh but now he realized that he really liked him... maybe, even more than like... He was always there for him when he needed it. He pulled slightly away from the hug, so that he and Piggeh were facing each other again. "Thank you Piggeh..." smiled and gave him a little kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter 3:PiggehXMrChair (Part 2)

Author's Note: Sorry it's late! There's been drama at home so I couldn't get around to writing and this chapter was first priority. I will get around to requests when I can, school is dumping projects on us on the last 2 weeks of school. :( This is my first time writing something like this especially in 1st person (for some parts) so if you have any suggestions on how to improve I'm open to it.

Mr. Chair thought nothing of the kiss at first. After all, he was just giving Piggeh "payment." Piggeh always had this thing where whenever he did something for someone he wanted to be paid back, usually in kisses. It wasn't a very long kiss, lasting only about 3 or 4 seconds, but Piggeh's lips were soft and inviting. No, no! You shouldn't think such things. He just wants to do the dirty and leave... Mr. Chair thought. But... no matter how many times I tell myself this, I can't help but feel the way I do about him... "What was that for?"

Piggeh's P.O.V:  
I was confused. Mr. Chair kissed me for no reason. It didn't take a genius to figure out I didn't need "payment" for something like this; Hell, the only reason I do that is have Mr. Chair kiss me. I know it's selfish but I know that I feel for him isn't lust. I just don't know if he likes me back or if he even likes men. "O-Oh... I just th-thought that you'd want p-payment or...s-something." He flushed red and stammered. Smirking, I lean in a bit closer and tease him. "Or did you just want to kiss me?"

Mr. Chair blushed harder as he turned away and covered his face with his hands. "Hey, I was just kidding! Relax!" Piggeh gently pulled Mr. Chair's hands away from his face. The smaller male glanced at him but then quickly diverted his gaze to somewhere else. In truth, he did want to kiss him again but he wouldn't admit that. Mr. Chair turned back to his friend. "Well then, if you don't want to answer, I'll just have to find out myself!"  
Piggeh leaned in and pressed his lips against Mr. Chair's. Honestly, he didn't care whether Mr. Chair liked it not, he just wanted to feel the other's lips against his again. The chair tensed at the kiss but he did not resist. He wasn't used to this but he soon decided that since this might be his only chance, he reluctantly kissed back.

Within a few minutes, Piggeh had pushed Mr. Chair onto the floor with himself on top pinning him down. Piggeh ran his tongue across Mr. Chair's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. He gladly grants the other permission and their tongues danced together passionately. Everything besides them melted away, the memories of yesterday, the creepy things that roamed the castle, Stephano's hidden sword...

The gold statue had looked all over the castle for his weapon and found no trace of it or Piggeh. He went over a list of places he hadn't checked yet and the other place where it was even plausible that Piggeh had hidden it was the library. Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Mentally scolding himself for his idiocy, he walked to the library. Upon reaching his destination, he found something he'd rather not have. You know what? I can go without my sword for a day... He thought and turned on his heel and out the door.


	5. Chapter 4:GonzalesXPewdie?

**Author's Note: This is a request! I take no credit for this [awesome] idea. I think I had too much fun with this. xD**

* * *

Gonzales frowned as he poked his head around the corner to spy on what Pewdiepie and Stephano were doing. What he saw wasn't a surprise, it was always the same with those two. They'd make sure they were completely alone, and every time the silver statue came to spy, they were locked in a deep and passionate kiss...

The silver man sat at the foot of the crumbling stone staircase and thought. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head. Dammit. Why does he prefer my brother over me? Not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer than that single thought, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Instead images of the many times he'd caught the man he desired and his twin locking lips seeped into his mind like a virus that couldn't be removed. Enough was enough! He couldn't take his own thoughts anymore! He got up and went to his room to find a distraction.

Pewdie walked down the empty corridor humming a happy tune. He swung the door to the room where he stayed open and went inside. His room was simple and small. A coffee table stood in the corner of the room which doubled as a nightstand. A bed with ivory bed sheets and a dark green comforter was the centerpiece of the place and facing a bookshelf that was on the opposite wall. He put the lantern he was carrying down on the table and turned it off. He didn't need it to be on while he was in his room since it was brightly lit with torches that hung in the middle of each wall. The door suddenly clicked shut. "Hello there, Pewdie~" A voice behind him purred.

The Swede whirled around to see who had just spoken to him. he had expected it to be Stephano and in a sense, it was...Only he he had a grey-silver hue. "Gonzales...? What are you doing here?" The silver man took a step closer to Pewdie. "Oh nothing much, really... Just something I've wanted to do for a while..."

Gonzales grabbed Pewdie's wrists and pushed him against the wall while pinning his wrists above his head. The statue roughly planted a kiss on Pewdie's lips, bruising them. Shocked at what's just happened, the gamer attempted to wriggled his wrists out of the other's grasp. His efforts were useless, however, for Gonzales was stronger than himself. Realizing this, he gave up and decided it would be better just to let him do whatever he wanted. A wicked grin spread across Gonzales' face as he let slightly let go of the smaller male's wrists and pushed him on the nearby bed then crawled on top of him. How cute. He looks so submissive~!

Stephano nearly broke down the door and pulled his twin brother off of Pewdie. He glared at Gonzales with a murderous look that could have given hardened criminals a fright and Gonzales took off running.

The gold statue hugged Felix as he explained what Gonzales had done to him. He choked back sobs and tears formed in his eyes as he explained and wondered what might have happened if Stephano had not come in at the moment that he did. When Felix finished his story, Stephano kissed him on the forehead. That bastard is dead.


	6. Chapter 6:PewdieCry -Truth or Dare?-

**Author's Note: Final exams are done with and school is OUT! Prepare for lots of updates, guys! I love you all, have some virtual cookies! :3 Anyway, I thought of this story listening to High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup so if you enjoyed feel free to review and if you want to see a pairing just request it! :D**

* * *

The small room was aglow with bright torches that hung on every wall flickering at every little movement made by the group of people. Everyone decided it was a perfect time for a beginning of summer party in the Brennenburg Castle and what was a party without a little game of Truth or Dare? The usual gang, Pewdie, Cry, Jennifer, Mr. Chair, Piggeh, and Stephano, had crowded themselves into Pewdie's room. Piggeh had suggested they have a few alcoholic drinks at the party. Cry and Stephano were all up for it along with Piggeh but Pewdiepie and Jennifer did not want three drunken guys in the same room together, much less when Jennifer was the only female there. Pewdie didn't trust anything that was usually kept in barrels, knowing the old fashion style of the castle it was likely to be beer, so he was out of the question.

"Come on guys! I promise we won't get drunk! Hell, you can kick me in the privates if I do! Please~?" Piggeh had protested in a childish manner. His rosy pink ears drooped slightly every time he was told no and he eventually gave up before his ears started dragging on the floor. Needless to say, Piggeh was not happy the first few minutes of the "party." It was just a normal game of Truth or Dare with silly Truths like "If two of your best friends were trapped in a fire and you could only save one of them, who would you save?" and stupid dares such as "I dare you to give Piggeh a lap dance!" The game went pretty smoothly over all, with the exception of poor Piggeh getting kicked in the unmentionables twice, and somehow alcohol had gotten involved. It didn't take long for the Stephano, Cry, and Piggeh to down a couple of cups of alcohol and Jennifer had left the second the drinks had been smuggled into the game.

It had been a few hours since the party had begun and inevitably Piggeh had gotten totally drunk. Poor little Mr. Chair had to practically carry him to his room... He had to stay there to make sure the older male didn't end up running into the wall in a drunken haze and end up getting his head stuck. _Or at least that's one reason._ After Mr. Chair had said his goodbye to Pewdie, Cry, and Stephano, you could hear Piggeh say something like "Mr. Shairrrr... You sexy bastard! Where are ya taking me...?" but it was slurred and out the in the hallway. The remaining three played another round where the questions got extremely silly and awkward and the dares were just flat out weird. Eventually, though, the golden statue had to say au revoir (Goodbye in French)and left as well.

It was just the two of them now. Cry was obviously drunk as well and made no effort to leave the room. It was time for the ultimate Truth... "Okay Cry, truth or dare?" Pewdie asked and secretly crossed his fingers that he would choose Truth... Cry chuckled and joked, "Considering we're the only two left, the dare would either be take a crap on the carpet or do it with ya... Truth." _Here goes nothing..._ "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Cry took a moment to think it over, making sure his semi-drunken state hadn't altered his memory. Finally he shook his head and a lame "I don't think so..." That was Pewdie's cue. The Swedish gamer leaned in and pulled the pokerface mask up just enough to reveal Cry's lips and planted a kiss on them.


	7. Chapter 7:Summer Days

**Author's Note: This is a really short story I wrote because I got bored. It's Pewdie/Marzia, with a touch of Pewdie/Jennifer. If you liked feel free to review, favorite, or request a pairing. ^- ^**

"Pewdieee~!" Jennifer called out to her friend as she skipped down the hall, her dark grey hair flying out behind her in braid held back in a pink bow. Today was the day she'd prove to Pewdie she was more than just a random fangirl. She smiled and went over what she was going to say to him once again. He wasn't that far down the hall waiting for her. She turned her skip into a light run. It didn't take long for her to reach him.

Jennifer smiled and hooked her arm into Pewdie's. "Ready to go, Pewds?" She said in a singsong. Felix nodded. Despite the way it looks, the two were not going on a date. They were simply going to hang out _as friends_. They walked out of the building. Not every day at Brennenburg was rainy and dark, on rare occasions it was warm and sunny outside. The grass high and green, perfect for playing hide and seek or just hanging out.

Jennifer pulled her Swedish friend out into the grass laughing as she playfully pushed him down and ran away calling out "Catch me if you can!" They played little childhood games, horsed around a bit, and just plain had fun outside. Soon, they were sweaty and exhausted. They lay down under a tree for shade. "Hey…Pewds?" Jennifer sat up and looked at Pewdie.

"What's up Jennifer?" Pewdie asked. "You know… I've never thought I'd have a chance to tell you this but; I've liked you for a very long time. I guess what I'm trying to say is: I only asked you to 'hang out' like this—You know, alone—because I was too afraid to ask you out on a real date... It would have been easier just to do this, huh?" Jennifer confessed as a faint blush crawled on to her pale face. Then, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Pewdie's lips. The Swede's eyes widen in surprise. He pushed her away despite how nice the kiss was. "Jennifer! I'm with Marzia, remember? I'm not going to cheat on her!"

Pewdie sat up and stared at her. "Look, Jennifer, I know you like me and I think it was brave that you had the courage to tell me but… I love Marzia and you can't change that." Felix looked up at the sky. Jennifer felt her heart tighten when she heard it. The sadness hit her hard but she didn't want to give up so easily. "Come on, Felix, she doesn't have to know…" Jennifer smirked and she crawled on top of him. "You know you want to~!" She said in an attempt to sound seductive, the way Piggeh did when he tried to seduce Mr. Chair. Jennifer might look like she weighted little more than 90 pounds but in truth, she was still as heavy as the boulder she is and Pewdie couldn't get her off of him. Jennifer laughed…and then she started making a digital croaking type sound… similar to that of an alarm clock.

Pewdie felt a sharp pain in his head and his eyes fluttered open. He was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, tangled in the sheets and on the wooden floor with the alarm clock blaring in his ears. "Aw fuck… that hurt…" He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. He slammed his hand on the clock's snooze button and eyed the small rock on the nightstand with a painted pink bow and eyes that Marzia had made him. She said it had been a real life version of Jennifer the Rock. "You dirty little girl…" He muttered at the rock.


End file.
